


Sunset

by Thistlerose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflective moment, after the end of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lls_mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/gifts).



Iroh can feel the years creeping up on him. He was able to shrug them off for a time, but he can’t ignore them forever.

When the young people crowd around a spread-out map, Iroh takes his cup of tea outside. Against the westering sun, the city’s spires are solemn black. A breeze picks up, carrying the acrid smell of ashes, but also cedar. 

Iroh feels the shadow fall across him, and then the warm breath. He puts out a hand, but Appa licks his face. Iroh chuckles, then they both stand still and quiet together, watching the setting sun.

7/30/2012


End file.
